The Charming Coven
by xHollzx
Summary: What happens when a coven of 7 foster the Baudelaire children? -PUT ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Quiet Little Town**

Violet POV

_Flashback_

_I watched as pulled out a draw from under his desk and took a bursting folder named __**BAUDELAIRE**__ and placed it in front of him. This obviously meant that he had found somewhere for us to live. Another relative that would let us down and then we would be snatched by Count Olaf and his henchmen. I felt sick to the stomach. I looked down on Sunny; totally oblivious, sitting on my lap gnawing at a block of wood. It wasn't right that no-one would believe us about Count Olaf's schemes to get to the Baudelaire fortune, that our late parents had left. When i am eighteen i would use the money to get as far away from that wretched man as possible. _

_' Children, i have wonderful news, i have found a family willing to care and provide for you three. They were acquaintance's of your parents and they contacted me after they saw a article about the tragic accident. I'm sure you'll be very happy there. ' He looked at Klaus and I and nodded firmly after stating his opinion. _

_' Where exactly do they live ? ' Klaus asked with a worried tone._

_' A quiet little town in Washington ' He replied, looking down at a sheet of paper on his desk._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at the clock on the dashboard, 12:00 it read.

' Mr. Poe ', i asked, ' How much farther is it? '

' Well, Violet, we have just travelled through Sappho and Beaver so we should arrive in Forks in about 10 to 15 minutes '

' Forks. I read that Forks is home to many rare types of toads and plant-life. ' Klaus stated.

My brother had read every book in our fathers library and constantly borrows books from libraries and relatives that we stay with. And everything he reads, he remembers. Which comes in handy when we are in the clutches of Count Olaf. With my inventions and quick thinking, his knowledge and my sisters uncanny habit to bite things, we almost always come out of the situation unscratched.

We sat silently in the car as stopped at the local hospital to ask for further directions.

POV

' Well, Violet, we have just travelled through Sappho and Beaver so we should arrive in Forks in about 10 to 15 minutes ' I informed her.

' Forks. I read that Forks is home to many rare types of toads and plant-life. ' Klaus stated. It always surprised me by how much information he knew, he must have read every book ever written to be so intelligent. I followed the road from Beaver, through Forks town and ended up at the local hospital.

' I won't be a moment children ' I called as i shut the car door behind me. i walked up to the front desk and was greeted by a woman with long bleach blonde hair and too much make-up on. She held up her finger to stop me as i opened my mouth.

' Dr. Cullen, Your _wanted _in Surgery ' She said into a microphone on the desk with a spaced out look on her face. She had put too much meaning into the word Wanted.

She turned to me with a discusted look on her face and stuffed 3 strips of chewing gum into her mouth, after wiping up a bit of dribble that had escaped her mouth during her little 'Fantasy'.

' Sir ', she said rudely, ' Can i help you with something. '

' Yes i am looking for The Cullens House, could you please give me some directions? ' I asked politely as possible. She showed me a map of the area and told me exactly which roads to take and she also said that the turning into there driveway is pretty hidden so i need to be extra observent. I thanked her and walked back to the children who were still in the car.

' Well ' I said as i got into the car, ' We shall be arriving soon, Children. Make sure you are looking smart and presentable.' I turned around and smiled at them.

' Don't worry, i have a good feeling about this family.' And i drove out towards the Baudelaire's new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: **_Hey guys, ok basically I have written more than 6 chapters so whenever I can, I will type them up and put them online. Some of the chapters are rather long so it may take a while, but I'll do my best to be as fast as I can. __**Please Read And Review xx **_**] **

**Chapter Two - Cookies!**

Violet P.O.V

We arrived at the house 5 minutes after Mr. Poe had asked for directions. The house was massive and the front door was already open. A woman who looked in her early thirtys, was planting some beautiful flowers on her front yard. As we got out the car and got the suitcase out of the boot, she turned and smiled at us. She wiped her soily hands on a dishcloth and shook hands with Mr. Poe, introducing herself as Esme Cullen. She had a heart-shaped face, with long chestnut hair that was styled into a ponytail, with part of her fringe either side of her face. She came and hugged me and Klaus and kissed Sunny gently on the top of her head. We were all surprised and shocked because we hadn't been greeted like that for a long time. She took the suitcase from Klaus and carried it through the front door and waved us in.

As we walked in the house, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. The house was so grand, open and light. Also it was extremely clean and tidy. I smelt a waft of cookies that had been freshly baked as I walked past the kitchen. Esme closed the door behind us and ushered us to sit in the living room.

"Would you like a cup of tea or coffee, Mr. Poe?" Esme asked.

"No thank you." Mr Poe replied, "I must be on my way, its a long journey"

"Ok, no problem. Klaus, Violet, Sunny? Would you like anything to eat or drink?" She asked

"Could I please have a glass of water and a cup of milk for sunny?" I asked politely

"Sure Sweety, Klaus? Would you like water too?" She said and he said yes.

"I'll be right back" she called as she left the room gracefully.

"Well children," Mr Poe said "I think you will all be very happy here"

"Yes, I agree" I said smiling. Just then Esme walked into the room; just as gracefully. She placed a tray on the table, containing our drinks; Sunny's drink was in a Sippy-Cup and a plate of cookies.

"Help yourself, Children" She said and then gave a bag and cup to Mr. Poe " I have made a coffee for you to take on the road. There are sachets of sugar and a spoon in the bag. Along with a few cookies, in case you get hungry" She smiled, a brilliant bright smile. Wow, she really had thought of everything.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen. Now I must go, Good luck children, if you need me then call the bank." He picked up his possessions and walked outside.

"I will leave you to say goodbye" Esme said and excused herself. We walked out the front of the house and waved goodbye, when he was out of site we walked back into the living room.

**Please Read And Review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

[Hey Guys. I have had a problem. The Hard-drive on my laptop lost all of my files. I have lost absolutely everything! So I need to type out all the chapters again. I'm soooo sorry. :(

I am working overtime now to update the story as soon as possible. I hope that I haven't lost any readers. Love Holly xx]

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and Lemony Snicket.

Chapter Three – Surprise

Violet POV

We sat down on the comfortable leather sofa's and chatted about Sunny and how she loves biting things when the front door burst open. A guy with huge muscles ran into the room, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi, I'm Emmett" He shouted, Klaus, Sunny and I put out hands over our ears and winced. "Oops sorry" he said and laughed.

"Emmett, don't shout at them. There not deaf" Esme said, scolding him.

"Eeek" A short pixie-like girl squealed, "Hi, I'm Alice!" she said bouncing up and down, a guy with honey blonde hair put his hand on her shoulder and Alice instantly calmed down. A girl, stood next to Emmett, with long blonde hair was stood their scowling.

"Hi, I'm Violet, this is Klaus and Sunny" I said smiling.

"Well this is Jasper, my Boyfriend and Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend." Alice said grinning at us.

"Edward and Bella will be here soon, they were, umm, busy when we left school" Emmett said laughing again. The name Bella reminded me of my time in Phoenix. My family and I went on holiday and I met Bella and we were inseparable. She easily became my best friend, she was so down to earth, happy and so selfless. When my parents died, I had lost contact with her and I haven't seen her since.

"Violet, are you okay?" Alice said, she was stood right in front of me looking right into my eyes, with her hands on my shoulders. It was only then that I noticed how extremely pale she was and had the strangest colour eyes. Butterscotch. I also realised that she was very beautiful. Come to think of it, all of them were inhumanly beautiful.

"I'm fine, just thinking" I said half-smiling. The door opened again and a guy with Bronze hair walked holding a girl's hand.

"Ah, Edward, Bella. This Is Violet, Klaus and Sunny." Esme said smiling sweetly.

"Nice to meet you" Edward said smiling. Suddenly I was pulled into a huge hug.

"Violet, I can't believe it. How are you? What are you doing here?" Bella, my best friend, said.

"Bella, What are you doing here, have you moved here with Renee and Phil?" I said trying to avoid her questions. How could I tell her that Mum and Dad had died.

" I'm living with Charlie, I was fed up with moving. Are you on another camping holiday with Bert and Bea?" She said grinning. I looked around the room, everyone had a look of surprise on their faces.

"Oh, I don't know how to say this. Bella, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are fostering us." I said quietly.

"What" Bella said gasping, "What happened?"

"Mum and Dad died in a fire that destroyed our entire mansion. It happened 3 years ago, we have been with three different adults since." I said looking down at the floor, silently crying.

Oh, Violet, Klaus. I'm so sorry. I cant believe that Bert and Bea have really gone. They were such lovely people." Bella said her voice breaking at the end. She threw her arms around me and I cried into her shoulder.

"Shhhh, its okay." She said rubbing circles into my back. I looked up and saw that

everyone has cleared the room. I wiped my eyes and sat down on the sofa. Bella held my hand.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes thank you. So tell me why did you move to live with Charlie?" I said looking up at her.

"Well, as you know, Phil moves a lot with work and I didn't want to be a fifth wheel anymore. So I decided to move here."

"But you hate forks! You were complaining last summer when Renee said about visiting Forks. You said 'Mum, its dull, dreary and full of gossipers! No way am I going back!' " I said laughing quietly.

"I know, but I am so happy that I did move." She said smiling and blushing lightly.

"Oh, has it helped your sense of gravity then?" I said, jokingly. A booming laugh filled the house, that meant that Emmett was listening. Bella blushed even deeper, became a tomato-red colour.

"Come on lets go and see where Klaus and Sunny have got to" she said standing up.

We walked towards the steps and Bella tripped on the first one.

I started laughing hysterically. "I-_laugh_-See-_laugh_-That-_laugh_-I-_laugh_-Was-_laugh_-Wrong!"

Edward suddenly rushed in the room and scooped Bella up in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he said placing kisses all over her face.

"Yes, it was just the step" Bella said flustered. I walked out towards the kitchen and saw Klaus and Sunny having dinner.

"Oh, Violet. Are you okay now? Would you like something to eat, dear?" Esme said whilst plating up Lasagne.

"I'm fine now thank you, and yes please. I'm pretty hungry." I sat by my siblings and we ate in silence.....

Please Read and Review xxx


	4. Chapter 4

[Hope you enjoy this new chapter xx]

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Lemony Snicket.

Chapter Four- Classics

Violet POV

The rest of the night went quickly. Alice kept insisting on giving me and Bella make overs but we said we were to tiered and we chatted until we fell asleep. In the morning I found myself sharing a double bed with Bella. I quietly got up and threw on my tracksuit and trainers, and made my way quietly downstairs. The clock in the kitchen read 6:25 and I decided I would go for a jog. I grabbed my backpack and shoved my purse, phone and water bottle in it. I through the forest and found a bus stop.

Last night Bella had told me that La Push had a really nice beach and forest so I decided that sea air would do me good. I bought a ticket to La Push and went to sit down.

After about half an hour, I arrived and the view was breathtaking. I walked towards the beach and started to jog to the other side. After about 35 minutes, I stopped and sat down on a log in the middle of the beach. I got my phone out of my bag. The clock read 7:32. I had 3 missed calls and 5 texts:

_Vi. Where are you? I'm worried text back Bel. xxx +_ 1 missed call

_Hey Chicken! Did I really scare you so much that you ran off. Sorry little sis. Please come back. From Your Big Bro Em. x_

_Violet. Are you okay? Has Olaf got you? Please text back. We are both really worried. Please be safe. Love you sis. Klaus and Sunny. xx +_ 1 missed call

_Sweetie, are you okay? Why didn't you leave a note before you left? Please come back soon. Esme. x +_ 1 missed call

_Hey. Don't worry I know you went to First beach. The others are just panicking! Come back soon though k? We need to go shopping _:)_ love Alice. x x _

Wow, they are really worried. I put my face in my hands and sighed loudly.

"Um, excuse me miss. Are you okay?" a deep voice said.

"Yeah" I said looking up. A native American lad with long black hair looked at me, smiling.

"Hi I'm Violet Baudelaire" I said offering my hand to him. He shook it and said,

"I'm Jacob Black, may I say that you have a beautiful name."

I blushed "Thank you"

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Snap" I said as I searched for my cell phone in my bag.

"Hey Bella?"

"Where are you?" she said

"La Push, look don't worry I will be home soon." I sighed "sorry about this" I said to Jacob.

"Violet who is with you?" she asked with a worried tone.

"Jacob Black, I just met him at first beach." I said grinning back at him.

"Okay well Esme is getting worried, she says can you come back now please?"

"Okay bells, see you soon." I hung up. I looked at my bus fare. I got a single. Uh oh, I don't have enough money for another single.

"For heavens sake, why me?" I said angryly

"What's wrong violet?" Jacob said frowning

"I have no money and no way of getting back to the Cullen's house."

"I'll drive you, I just rebuilt my car so it needs to be driven sometime" he said grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't want to be any trouble I could get Emmett to pick me up" I said awkwardly

"Its no trouble, just stay here I only live around the corner" he said and took of running.

5 minutes later, Jacob turned up in his car. I ran to him and jumped in.

"You really built this?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah oh course, its a Volkswagen Rabbit." he said smiling at me.

"1986. a classic" I said grinning

"You know your cars?" he said, this time he was in disbelief.

"My dad loved his cars he used to go to auctions and I would always go with him. I loved it, I loved the atmosphere and that there is always something new to learn"

"Wow, I don't think I have ever met a girl so passionate about cars as you are. Its so surreal and strange." he said and we both laughed. We carried on talking about our passion for cars and it was only when Jacob said 'well this has been brilliant' that I realised I was back.

"Jacob thank you for the lift its been great meeting you. Hopefully I will see you again soon." I said as I got out the car.

"Yeah that would be great, I'll call you." he said grinning. I walked up to the porch waving at him as he drove away. I got to the front door and it suddenly swung open revealing Emmett.

"Look sis, I'm sorry for scaring you but did you really have to run away to your little boyfriend." he said grinning at me. I blushed lightly.

"Is that really the best apology you can make up, Emmett?" I said raising my eyebrow at him.

"Because its actually a bit pathetic, I really expected more from you. You've let yourself down." I said and I quickly walked into the house before I could crack up laughing. I was just about to sit down when suddenly a pair of small cold hands put a blindfold over my eyes. Darn its Alice, I thought. She led me up a set of stairs and into a room. I struggled and squirmed but it was no use she was to strong. She led me into a bathroom and layout a set of clothes for me to wear after my shower. I had a very quick shower and threw on a denim mini skirt and a white boob-tube and walked out into what looked like Alice's room. I was suddenly pushed into a chair and my arms and legs were tied to chair legs and arms. This only meant one thing, a Make over. I have nothing against make up but according to Bella, Alice's were extremely long and pointless. After about a half hour of being poked and prodded, Alice said I looked perfect. She put on some black heels and turned my chair to look in the mirror. I was shocked.

Read & Review xx


End file.
